Yu Yu Hyrule Show!
by Muriai Kamari
Summary: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, & Keiko wake up to an unexpected surprise: They are in HYRULE! A Yu-Yu-Hakushow / Legend of Zelda Parody, how will our Spirit Detective and Co. react to their new surroundings... And what is up with the Talking Chicken? !
1. The Awkward Situation

_**Yu-Yu-Hyrule-Show**_

**A Yu-Yu-Hakusho / Legend of Zelda Parody**

**By Kamari-Chan**

Within the Forest of Light, a strange gray & blue flame with eyes glided over the dirt and grass. It saw a chicken like thing, with a yellow crown and no waddle, staggering around, dizzy. Behind it, with on paw on a small rock, was a red fox like thing with 3 tails that had white tips. The Flame glided in.

"Woah!" exclaimed the chicken like thing. "What's that thing?! OH MAN! Did I say that out loud?! I hope nobody heard me…" The chicken like thing blinked.

"Oh, shut up you pathetic bundle of feathers. Your as bad as that Kuwabara," the Flame sneered.

The chicken flapped its wings madly. "I AM Kuwabara you creepy little candle stick! What do I look like, a chicken?!"

"Yes, you do." Said the red fox. It turned its head to point to a stream. "Look at your reflection."

The Chicken, named Kuwabara, made its way over. Seeing itself for the first time, it squawked wildly about and cried. "I'm a stupid chicken! I EAT chicken!!!"

The flame thing glared. "Shut up, you big baby. If you look different, so do I." It glided up to the water. Blinking, it raged.

"What does this sick little mind think he's doing?! I am NOT a ball of fire!" He breathed in and stopped, blushing. "Well, as it seems you don't recognize me, its Hiei here." The fireball thingy, a.k.a. Hiei, glided over to a patch of earth and squatted down.

"Well, my names Kurama, but you already know that." Joked the Red Fox thing called Kurama. He walked over to the river and examined himself.

"I look surprisingly like my original form." He muttered. Turning around, he inquired, "Well, do you think Yusuke's in this as well?"

"In what?!" Called a voice from the trees. A young man with black hair, wearing a green tunic and breaches, pushed his way through. He had point ears and a brown belt.

Looking around, he sighed and rubbed his head. "Were did they go now?"

"Hay! No fair!" Said Kuwabara, flipping his wings hysterically as he yelled at Yusuke (the guy with black hair).

"All you get is some stupid looking ears and freaky cloths. But me: I GOT MOLTING FEATHERS!"

Yusuke backed up. "Kuwabara?!"

Kuwabara preened one of his wing feathers. "In the fluff."

Yusuke looked at the other two. "And you are..?"

The red fox bowed. "I'm Kurama, Yusuke."

Yusuke widened his eyes. "Kur-!!"

The Silver fireball spoke. "Its Hiei, you dolt."

Yusuke jumped. "Hiei?! Kurama??!! Kuwabara???!!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

A little pink phantom with blue hair floated beside Yusuke. "At least I look like a Grim Reaper now." It said sweetly. "Happy, Yusuke?"

Yusuke stared at it. "Botan?!"

It- erm- She flipped. "That's my name, don't were it out!" She laughed, than found a nice tree to float in.

"Were am I?" Said a little blue thing. It flew up to Yusuke. "How can I fly? EEP! Who are you?!" It landed on Yusuke's head.

"My names Yusuke: Yusuke Urameshi." He said, trying to see the thing on his head.

"Yusuke! You jerk!" Squealed the blue flying thing. "You shrank me didn't you?!" It flew wildly around to find a twig, than slapped Yusuke on the face with it.

Yusuke winced. Holding his cheek, he dizzily replied. "Keiko??" Than fell backward.

The blue thing landed on top of his chest. It was a girl with brown hair and a light blue dress. "Who else would it be?"


	2. Kuwabara’s Friend

"How do you think we got here?" Kurama asked as he preened on of his tails.

"I don't know, but I wanna go back!" Kuwabara squawked, crying.

"Oh, shut up, chicken." Hiei snapped. "I truly doubt we would return just because you wined about it."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CHICKEN, FLAME BOY?!" Kuwabara squawked back, flapping his wings like a maniac.

He stopped when a girl in a purplish skirt and tan shirt walked by.

"YOUR SO CUTE!!!" She said, hugging Kuwabara to her chest.

Kuwabara smiled, stuck his tongue out at Hiei, and said, "Chicks are still falling for me!"

The girl screamed in fright, dropped Kuwabara, stomped on his tail and said "What do you want, you filthy bandit? Trying to steal from a poor rancher like me and my papa!"

Yusuke shoved her into a tree and said, "Listen girly, nobody messes with my friends and gets away with it."

"Link," the girl stated calmly, "If your gonna go all soft on Ganon's minions, it's gonna have to wait until I'm done beating you."

Yusuke blinked. "Woah, woah, woah, back up! _Canon's Onions?!_ Did you get drunk at the bar last night?"

The girl hit him upside the head with a bucket. "I told you: I don't go to the Milk Bar Lattle!!!"

She stomped off, grumbling about _'When Zelda hears about this…'_

Meanwhile, Kurama was talking with a fox like thing that looked like him, only yellow.

"Hee hee hee, you are new, Keton friend." It said.

"What is a Keton?" Kurama asked.

The yellow thing replied, "You are a Keton!" and disappeared into thin air.

"Well, that settles it," Yusuke said, "I'm officially weirded out."

Hiei slipped in the direction the girl went.

"Where are you going?" snapped Yusuke, annoyed.

"To wherever that girl went. If we are to understand how we got here, a good start would be to find out where here is."

"He's right," piped Boton, doing a midair back flip. "Best to see were we are."

"Perhaps," Kurama began, "It would be best if Yusuke went scouting alone. He seems to be the only one who can blend in, if that girl's reactions to us was reliable."

"Fine," pouted Keiko. "But I'm going with him. It won't be hard to hide under his hat..." She fluttered around Yusuke twice before disappearing under his green hat.

"At least there is a use for that stupid looking thing!" Kuwabara whispered to Boton, who giggled.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, and then popped Kuwabara upside the head with the same stick Keiko used. "Just for that," Yusuke spat, "Your coming too!"

He picked up Kuwabara like the chicken he was, marching off. The scene left the other three - even Hiei - laughing.

After a while, the trees cleared to reveal a town. Yusuke wandered in, looking at the little girl chasing her chicken. Yusuke laughed, and Kuwabara averted his gaze by preening himself.

'_How embarrassing,'_ thought Kuwabara.

The Town Square was home to a large crowd. A loud voice was booming: "THE PRINCESS IS MISSING! PRINCESS ZELDA IS MISSING!"

Yusuke saw the girl they met in the forest, and tried to hide before she saw him. But it was too late.

"Look everyone!" The girl yelled. "It's Link! Link will find Zelda!"

The crowd swarmed around him.

"Link! Link!" The whole crowd was chanting that name.

A hoot came from above, followed by dead silence. An owl as big as a 10 year old was perched on a nearby rooftop. It hooted again.

"This," the owl hooted, "Is not Link. This is somebody else. Hoot hoo! But he will find Zelda instead, for Link too is missing! Hoot!"

The crowd took in the Owl's words, then walked away. Yusuke looked at the Owl.

"What makes you think," demanded Yusuke, "That I'm gonna go play hero for some chick with a crown?"

"Because," hooted the Owl, "It is the only way for you and your friends to return to your world. If I were you, hoot, I'd begin in the forest where you started. There is a place there you must see." With that, the Owl hooted again and flew away.

Yusuke sighed as the Owl flew out of sight. "This is NOT my day!"

The girl came up to him. "I'm- uah, I'm sorry I mistook you for Link… You just look like him, wearing his Kokiri outfit and all…"

Yusuke crossed his arms. "And what the hell is a 'Coconut Outfit'?"

The girl giggled. "Kokiri outfit! You know, the clothing that the Fairy People wear? They live in the forests, they never grow up, they have fairy companions…" The girl trailed off, resigned to the fact that Yusuke didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

"Well, you're obviously not from around here… OH!" She looked at Kuwabara suspiciously. "Is, is that… The talking Cucco from before..?"

Yusuke followed her gaze. "This chicken is my friend, Kuwabara. He usually doesn't look like this… Though," He leaned closer to her to whisper behind his hand. "If you ask me, it's an improvement!"

The girl giggled. "Well, nice to meet you, Kuwabara!" She patted his head. "Sorry I hit you."

Kuwabara preened a little more.

"Could, could I…. Hold him again?" The girl asked shyly.

Kuwabara froze, blushed, and looked up at Yusuke.

'_Say yes say yes say yes say yes say yes!!!!' _He thought as loud as he could.

Yusuke smiled evilly, knowing full well what was on Kuwabara's mind.

"Oh! I don't know… Kuwabara really doesn't like strangers…" Yusuke said thoughtfully. "You would have to keep him away from your chest…"

Kuwabara glared at him. _'You spiteful bastard I'll get you for this!' _He puffed himself a little in his rage.

The girl nodded, and took Kuwabara (holding him well away from her body).

"OH! You are SO CUTE! I just wanna hug you! But I won't, since you don't like strangers. Maybe we can get to know each other better, hum?"

Kuwabara blushed. _'Score!'_

The girl handed him back to Yusuke.

"My name is Malon. My father owns Lon Lon Ranch. If you ever get the chance, stop by ok? I'd love to see Kuwabara again!"

Yusuke smiled. "I'll do that."

Yusuke returned to Kurama, Hiei and Boton, with Kuwabara under his arm.

"So, what happened?" asked Boton.

Yusuke grinned and said, "Kuwabara made a friend!"


End file.
